On windy days it is common for suspended ropes on sailboats to slap against the mast and other exposed boat parts creating loud noises. One solution is to use rope or elastic cord to tie or retain the suspended noise causing rope away from the mast. Another solution to abate the noise is to have arms that extend horizontally from the vertical mast. Neither tubular shaped C members may extend from the arms or some kind of wing to engage the vertically suspended noise causing rope. With the present invention the horizontally disposed arms mounted to the mast have a hooked shaped members fixed to them that can retain the movement of the suspended noise causing rope to prevent the same from slapping against the vertical mast even under strong wind conditions all as will be described in detail hereafter.